Skyrim The legend of Vidar
by The Hiking Viking of Spiking
Summary: Follow Vidar, as this humble nord embarks on a dangerous, life changing adventure. Where foes will fall and heroes will arise. Where sacrifices will be made and blood spilled as Vidar takes an epic journey to find the ultimate,underlying truth of his harsh and unforgiving existence. (Words from the writer- I will try to add a new chapter weekly. This is my first Fan-fiction)


Butterflies. :So elegant, so radiant, so pure. I could lay here watching them dance all day and let my worries fade away. Above me the trees, there long arching, deformed witch fingers cover me from feeble rays of sunlight. I listen to hear the sweet songs of the birds all around me encasing me in there symphony. I feel the :rich,dense and moist grass against my bare arms. I gaze at the heavens. The fluffy clouds slowly pass over me their: strange,imperfect, abstract shapes entrance me. Occasionally a bird gracefully glides

through the sky. I slowly lean up until I am sat up right, and through the towering trees I get a glimpse of humble thatched roofs and black smoke from the forge of Riverwood. I can see the gleaming river that gives riverwood its name, It perfectly reflects the beauty of the sky. I notice a elk taking a drink, It lowers it large brown head and quickly laps the water with its dry tongue. I feel sympathy for the exhausted beast, I wearily watch for a while . Until a shadow is cast over me its form the throat of the world, It has blocked out the sun. I look up at it to see the rocky slopes covered deep with snow. And the mist obscures the mysteries peak. For that is where the greybeards lie the wisest men in skyrim. I rest my head against the soft grass.I am at peace

I start to think about all the happy times I ever had In my life. Looking back at my childhood I wish I was there right now to see my family together. I remember how Dad would come back from a day's hunting whitsleing away just as he always did. We always looked forward to seeing him get back. Mother would always make a meal out the game he caught. The food was always fresh and succulent. Afterwards we would gather around the fire and share our stories. Father loved to tell us about the giant camps he spotted on the plains of whiterun. We were amazed he told us they were gigantic creatures they tower over houses and could knock them down with a single swing of the club. Father always had brilliant stories to tell, I would dream about exploring skyrim and seeing all of it hidden beauties, and going where no one had been before. I wanted to explore every nock and cranny of skyrim's mountainous terrain, and unearth every undiscovered secret skyrim conceals. I remember how much fun and joy we had playing in the woods and chasing after rabbits.

Everything was so much better when I child there was: no stress,no violence, and no loneliness. It was so perfect everything about it, we lived in a little humble house it was so cosy and warm. Everything was fine before it happened then and everything run a muck. The unfortunate events, I will never forget how they tore the family apart. The death, the hatred and the anger I have. I don't understand why needed to happen, I keep telling myself It's just bad luck but there I know Our creatours don't play is no such thing as luck.

Suddenly apart of my body stop my from think any further about those dark thoughts. I just want to forget it ever happened, I clear my head and close my eyes. I listen to the running water and the buzzing torchbugs, I hear a group wild wolves howling together they have a sense of teamwork and family as they hunt together, Feed together and sleep together. Then I hear the sound of an eagle soaring overhead, It's so powerful and had great pride in its self I envy it. I envy all the beasts among for their simple but harsh life, and their daily struggle for survival. Compared to them I have it so so easy it's laughable as I am the one with: fire to keep me warm, armour to protect me , weapons to fight enemies. However some still complain as they have a luxurious bath in their own arrogance, those fools are too ignorant to see they have it handed to them on a great big shiny platter. And They only care about wealth and status the two fundamental lies of the universe. Caused mankind's greed and their ormene passion to crush their oppression and rise to the top. Oh if only if only,oh how I dream of how easily it would be for us to live in harmony with all of esitance. But then I remember such place Is an impossibility mankind is destined to destroy itself.

I decide to go to sleep. And forget all that mumbo jumbo. And then I have a beautiful dream.

I am young again. And I feel so free. I am playing with Wilfrith my younger brother and Yslot my sister who is two years younger than me. We smile and laugh as we chase each other through the lush meadow. I chase after Yslot and I follow her beautiful bouncing blonde hair that was carefully plaited by her loving I am gaining distance on her she's no match for my speed I extend my arm it touches her pale skin."haha You're it now" I shout in my childish voice. I then I quickly turn and race away,I turn my head and blow a raspberry"nahaha you can't catch me" I say almost out of breath. Then she abruptly stopped. And like an owl she turned her head her hazel eyes lock onto Wilfrith. My younger brother who's hiding in the corner of the meadow. Then like an owl she swoops across the lush,dense meadow to catch her prey. Wilfrith knows the game is up, he has been spotted and legs it. He is only 6 but is very determined. And running as fast as his little legs will carry him. He tries to escape the pursuing Yslot. To his luck she trips over a mossy log and she lands on the soft grass. She stands up looking slightly angered "AHHHH I give up I can't catch either of you ".She says with her fist clenched she stamps on the floor. Wilfrith and I laugh at her the dew in the grass had got her tunic soaked.

I feel the drops of water from her tunic hit me. And the water washes me into reality where I unpleasantly surprised to find it had started was what had woke me from me dream. I get on my now cold feet and make my way back through the woods and to Riverwood I am probably late for work. On the journey to Riverwood I notice that there are no more blissful butterflies and there are no more elegant Elks. It appears of the rain as made all the beauties of nature hide away. Now alone the woods are silent not as much as a rustle in the leaves. I only the sound of my beating heart and the breaths of my lungs. I hate being alone because I get incredibly parodied. I keep thinking thinking there is something much much darker something that reeks of death. And it is silently watching me. I quicken my pace only have sixty meters before I am back on the path. And I scan the rough ground as a navigate over it and the fact that it's wet really doesn't help. As now the pretty moss becomes a slippery green deathtrap of nature. And the soft soil become a evile mud that slowly pulls you Into its clutches and the worst part is you can't run away from this terror. If you do you are guaranteed to slip face first into it temporarily blinding you, and you try to get out put you just slip over more plastering yourself in the brown substance. Trying to escape it would prove futile extreme care must be taken.

As I leave the bog I feel A small sense of achievement. I am now get ever more close to the edge of the woods It's just a little further I tell myself I as I climb over a tree knocked down by the wind. I notice it's covered in white caps it looks all rather alien I decide to pick one. I carefully place my large fingers around the stem and gently pull it out I put in my leather pouch. Next to my steel carry on the the edge of the woods.

Now out of the wet woods from hell I have time to think about think about the dream I had and how enchanting it was it had been such a long time since I had a dream like that. It was almost like reality and my dream had faded into one when the second before i was awoken by the rain. I miss Wilfrith so much, I will never forget how much fun we had together. It was such a real shame all that came to its bloody savage end. When Wilfrith was gone I felt so lonely It probably drove me insane but a try to forget about all the sorrow.

I follow the old faith cobbled path back to Riverwood the rain is still pouring down and it drenches me to the skin. But as a nord in skyrim I am very use to it. Not deterred by the rain I carry on down the path I traveled down this path countless times. I walk back to Riverwood with my eyes closed. But I don't as I would not want to miss the mystical guardian stones. I appreciate the blessing the can bestow even though magic is completely beyond my understanding. Especially for a nord, magic is for elfs not men that's why I get annoyed I see nord fighting with magic and I say to that phaha what a bunch of milk drinkers. I pass the guardian stones thank the divines. I am now very close to Riverwood

I reach the entrance and pass through. And unsurprisingly I find it is exactly the same,nothing ever happens In Riverwood it's nothing more than a boring little it's my boring little town I have been here all my Insignificant life.I have only heard stories about other the places of skyrim. I there are nine holds in skyrim each with their capital and a smaller settlement. Which little old Riverwood is one of those settlements. But I feel like I will trapped here until the day a drink for the Halls of valor.

I am walking across the cobbled path going straight through Riverwood with rows of parallel houses either side of me. I see all the familiar faces busying themselves with their usual work. I take a left and quickly nip into the Sleeping giant inn to fetch my gear.I push open the old creaky wooden door and enter the sleeping giant inn. Near instantaneously of my entrance Embry a friend of mine who was drunk as usual offered me a drink which I declined. But I was surprised of how quickly he became aware of my presence especially for someone who is drunk. I walk over the worn down wooden floor and go into my room. For some reason my room has no door I don't know why but that's just the way it always has been. I open my old rusty chest which looks the same as all the others in this place. I take out my creased and ruffled up leather work gloves.

And Mara named after the god of love. I stare at her in all her beauty she perfectly reflects my scraggy. On her faultless metallic skin. She has no scratches she is pristine. I lightly run my fingers over the blade I am incredibly careful for she is the sharpest edge in Riverwood I forged her myself It took me so much time and care to produce such a beautiful axe. She is a trophy to me. My only trophy which makes her so much more important to me. She is my most valued thing I have. Without her I would not be here me an her we make our living together.

I grab her by the handle and and carry her on my right shoulder and the gloves I hold in my left hand. I stroll out of the Sleeping giant closing the door and greeted by the rain I greet it back. I walk to the sawmill. Its at the over end of Riverwood but that better as I feel like a hero going into battle. I wouldn't care if a looked like a clown or if I was the poorest man on Nirn Or if I was completely naked. Nothing could change the way I feel on the inside right now. I walk with a spring in my step.

I notice Gerdur is already there. As walk over the wooden bridge to the sawmill I notice the remains of a dead salmon floating on the water it must of been killed by a slaughterfish It makes me feel a bit sick."Hurry up you're late we ain't got all day" Gredur says as she notices me I then break into a jog. "Sorry" I say, I carefully place Mara on the ground and I fumble around trying to get my gloves, now I am just a lonely awkward worker. Eventually I get them on, I am glad Gerdur did not notice. I pick up Mara and head towards the chopping block.

And start a day of hard work. A pick up a log and chop it in half. Then I pick up another log and chop it in half and another log and another log. It's a repeat process I have been doing this exact same thing every day for the past five years. I am so good at it I can just put my body into automatic mode whilst my mind is some place else. Maybe it's on a horse galloping across the anmous deserts of hammerfell or maybe it's playing in the wood with Ysolt. But no today is in the head of a warrior single handedly taking on hordes of Orks. The Orks keep on coming and coming but one by one the fall dark red blood everywhere. The Orks are unable to even scratch the legendary daedric armor of the warrior. He is so graceful and hyper aware he is killing Orks he can't even see. With enchanted swords slicing through the air . He stands proudly on a mound of dead about thirteen high. He is the last man standing but then a dragon the size of castle swoops down. And it blows a torrent of red hot fire straight at the warrior, but just in the time the almighty warrior makes a giant leap on to the dragon's head. The dragon roars dently a roar that could be heard for miles around. It was a roar of defeat for the warrior had plunged his godlike swords into the dragon's skull killing it. Oh he must be the best warrior to walk the face of Nirn.

"Alright you can head off now" The words snap me out of my day drame hours must of past by and i didn't even realize it. The rain has stopped but it has left its mark, the ground is very wet and there are puddles of muddy water everywhere.I make my way back to the the Sleeping Giant Inn. As I enter through the door and everyone gawks and Intensity watches me I feel uneasy as their dagger like eyes all stab into me but I stand strong. And head over to Orgnar the bartender " One Nord mead sir" I say. And without speaking another word he pours me a drink.I then start to consider suicide. My Job is boring, I have no friends and my remaining family look down on me. And the worst part is If I did do it no one would care they would just dump my cold worthless body In the river. And happily watch it float away from their lives. I spend some time sat alone at the bar. At first I thought the alcohol would wash my worries away, but like many things in this world it's a pure,stinking lie. By the divines I really have a hatred of myself. I always think that one day magical day all of this will change and I will be happy. But that day will never come, I know It. I have to make that day myself and not anyone else, It will be my day, my life, my freedom from the hell I live In.

"Hey my favorite drinking buddy let's get some mead" said Embry. AHHHH I hate that phrase ,he say's it all the time. "No, go away" I say aggressively " I have better things to be doing than poisoning myself with you. You wretched heap skeever dung. You know what? I have had with you, we are not friends, AND WE ARE CERTAINLY NOT"DRINKING BUDDIES. So go you waste of meat. Go and get yourself killed" I say. He turned into a explosion of rage and anger. He smacked me square in the jaw with his tankard,Its contents spilled all over the floor. Now angered by the pain I plant my right foot into his stomach,knocking his now outraged hide to the ground. SMACK the tremendous noise of him hitting the now damaged wooden floor could be heard by everyone in Riverwood. Full of glee that my foe is now lying on the floor like the scum he is, I didn't notice his hand,it striked like arrow and grabbed my foot. I was pulled to the floor. And before I realized what just happened. He gets on top of me and with one hand grabbed by head and he used the other to repeatedly punch me in the face. Again and again and again,each time hit more painful than the last one. I want to fight back that dirty little skeever, I want to knock his mead stained teeth out of his mouth. And then take pride as his mouth fills with dark red blood, I will watch it run down his filthy lips and each drop is like a snake slithering out of his mouth and fiendishly running down his tunic. Staining it red marking the filth he is. I lift my fist but it's hopeless I am beaten to a pulp. He just grabs It and then starts hitting me in my face with my own fist. The dirty cheater I will Slaughter him like the vermin he is. It's so embarrassing but not that my social reputation could get any lower. But I still feel a burning red anger inside of me.

Now finished Embry stands up like and pretends to soak up the glory. But the only thing he is soaking up is the petrified looks of those in the Inn. At this moment I thought my beating was other. But as he walked towards the bar and stamped on my head. And darkness enveloped me I felt as if I were falling down a black bottomless hole.

As a slowly regain consciousness it's like lifting my head out of the sand. At first my ears enter reality and I can hear quiet voices. Then next to come out is my nose and mouth I smell blood and taste blood. I nearly done it but then I think do I really want to open my eyes ? I Unfortunately do and I have to embrace whatever lies on the other side of my eyelids. A slowly open them and as they transition from a squint to fully open. I notice I am in a small room with wooden walls. I turn my head "ughhhh" I groan in pain. Every single part of neck shrieks out In pain. Like a symphony from hell. Suddenly a young woman peers into my room, she is a breton. She has deep blue eyes and has smooth skin,pale lips and slightly upturned nose. "Ummm are you alright ?" She says sheepishly. Her words where one of innocence how could I lie to them ? Even if I said no just to make me look stronger. "No I am not, there is tremendous pain in my neck" I reply. My bluntness seemed to surprise her as told by her raised eyebrows. " Delphine" she calls worley. " What is honey". Hunny ? The word takes over my mind like heavy honey slowly trickling through the groves and little crevices in my brain consuming my train of thought knocking straight off it rails. Mouther and daugther?

Then Delphine enters the room and confirms my suspicions. She also is a breton with blonde hair and she is in her fifties. "Wakey,wakey milk drinker" She says patronisingly "Embry messed you up real bad huh?" She says. "Yes he caught me off guard" I reply, "well at least we have a reason to lock that scumbag up now". "What?" I say "Oh yeah he is going to whiterun prison for sure" Delphine says. "He gave you a few bruises and a black eye , but they will heal in few weeks and then you will be as right as rain" Delphine says just before walking out of the room.

THE ROOM. Oh how could I be so blind to see that this is my room, the one I am renting In the Sleeping giant inn. I dwell on my incompetence to recognise my own room for while, I don't really have anything better to do now other than rest. I notice my green bed sheets have been cleaned "well wasn't that thoughtful of them" I say to myself. I slowly lower my damaged head into the soft ,fluffy pillow. And let my lips smugly break into a simile of happiness, for I will never have to lie my eyes on that dirty skeever again. Now he is gone I can start living a better life.

I decide to go to sleep.


End file.
